


A Little Peace and Quiet

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221 b drabbles, 221B Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering their lifestyle, everyone believed John's life with Sherlock was a constant whir of noise and light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking this over for me!
> 
> I do not own nor do I profit.

Considering their lifestyle, everyone believed John’s life with Sherlock was a constant whir of noise and light. 

John’s shifts in the surgery were filled with crying children and complaining hypochondriacs. Work at the lab guaranteed the presence of Molly. Trips to the police promised smug comments from Sherlock, taunting remarks from Anderson and Donovan as well as exasperated threats from Lestrade if everyone didn’t behave like grownups. 

The streets of London were always full of commotion caused by humanity and vehicles and their chases included terse directions of, “Here! This way!” 

In their flat, experiments exploded, there was violin playing, the telly, shouting, surprise visits from Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson’s checking up on her ‘boys’ and those looking for the famous consulting detective’s help. At times John wondered why they even bothered closing their door never mind locking it. Yes, with all of the evidence it was easy to see why people thought peace and quiet didn’t exist in their lives. 

However, there were moments when they would lie in bed, the door locked and their phones turned off, and only John and Sherlock existed. This was when fingers ran over their beloved’s body, they soft exchanged kisses and both men pulled their partner close until nothing separated them. Feelings and thoughts were shared silently in their cocoon and it was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: On December 19th my sister's family arrived and I wasn't home for more than 20 minutes until they left on the 30th. Then on the 31st, I got a cold/flu that is going around here and didn't get over that until last Thursday. It was only yesterday that I started feeling like myself and not exhausted.
> 
> This piece is to help me get back into the writing groove. Now I'm going back to finish Ennui Enigma's present! :-)


End file.
